1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Internet media data streams and the like, and more particularly to a copyright-compliant audio/video/radio broadcast system over the Internet where each individual user is able to set his or her preferences regarding works played so as to influence the frequency such works are broadcast to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rise of the Internet has provided many different channels through which media can be presented to users. RealNetworks' RealMedia, Apple QuickTime, and Windows Media all provide players through which live or previously-recorded data streams can be displayed, played hack, or broadcast to the individual user. Both audio and video are generally available through these programs and provide a higher and more attractive degree of interactivity with the Internet.
Regular radio broadcasts arc based upon a central individual or station broadcasting songs, or other audio information, electromagnetically. Different radio stations are separated by their different carrier frequencies. Amplitude modulation (AM) and frequency modulation (FM) provide two means by which radio broadcast can be effected by a transmitter to a receiver. If an individual wants to affect the songs that are played by the radio station, he or she may write, call, fax, e-mail, or otherwise transmit their preferences to the radio station.
However, one person's preferred music may not be as appreciated by another individual. Music can be very personal, often affecting a person at an emotional level. When the radio station broadcasts a song or other audio signal, all receivers tuned to the carrier frequency pick up the broadcast and either enjoy or suffer the broadcast equally.
It would be much more advantageous to allow each individual to influence their own set of song playlists. Currently, this is not achievable by wireless broadcast means. However, unique data stream addressing available through Internet data processing might provide means by which an Internet radio could be advantageously affected. Other Internet broadcasting processes are known, but generally follow the known radio station format of broadcasting a single song, or data stream, to all users tuned to the station or channel. In compliance with the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA), such a radio would have to comply with statutory regulations regarding the broadcast of songs and would generally have to avoid the role of an “on-demand” system, as this might be in violation of statutory regulation.